Earth moving machines such as a wheel loader, may include an elector-hydraulic system having several fluid systems, such as the transmission, implement, and steering fluid systems. The engine, and associated pump(s), of the earth moving machine deliver the desired power, or desired fluid flow to these systems in order to provide the desired system responsiveness to the operator. However, there are times during operation of the vehicle, when the needs of the various fluid systems exceed what the engine may provide. For example, when the load of the hydraulic system exceeds the capability of the pump and engine, the engine may begin to lug. When the engine is unable to provide the desired power to the fluid systems, i.e., the electro-hydraulic system is saturated, the responsiveness of the electro-hydraulic system is undesirably reduced. Using algorithms to prioritize how the available power is distributed among the fluid systems helps allocate the available power, however the electro-hydraulic system is still unable to deliver the desired responsiveness to the operator for the fluid systems.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems identified above.